You Can't Escape Your Fate
by FranticFactor99
Summary: One month has passed since the incident with turbo and things have seemed to be going great! But when an unexpected visitor from another game starts wandering around game central station then who knows what could happen! Im trying to update every few days. Rated T possibly for later chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Next update: 4-12-13 (or sooner!)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_You Can't Escape Your Fate_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

**A/N: Hey guys! FranticFactor here. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me alright. Also if anyone could give reviews then it would boost my motivation fantastically. Don't flame but be honest on any suggestions you have on the story or anything I am doing wrong and could do better on. Anyway after watching Wreck it Ralph (amazing show by the way) I just couldn't stop thinking about the movie. After a while a bunch of ideas built up in my head and I thought "Hey, maybe I've got something here." Well here's chapter one. Hope you all enjoy!**

_It all started 1 month after the turbo incident and vanellope and Ralph, as well as the other characters involved in the incident, went back to their everyday lives. Vanellope would rule sugar rush during the day as princess and president for the hours the arcade was closed. And Ralph... Well he went back to wrecking things. Of course they were both treated much better by their fellow game characters. Everything was much more peaceful, and the characters in sugar rush enjoyed racing now more than ever. Life was just how it was supposed to be for everyone. For now anyway. _

Vanellope stood above everyone and announced the beginning of the qualifying race to decide who would be on the list of the nine players that could be chosen in the upcoming day for the arcade. Just before she jumped down to her kart she said in a royal accent "And remember, let the best racers win!"

Everyone waited eagerly as the numbers counted down.

3...2...1...GO!

Some players sped through the starting line as others spun out of control with a false start. Vanellope was in first and Taffyta was right behind her followed by Rancis and Candlehead. Vanellope slammed the gas pedal down and shifted the accelerator as she said "It's not gonna be like yesterday. I'm gonna get first today!"

She sped through through the gumball valley flawlessly dodging every one of the oversized gumballs and picking up an item as the giant spectator screen yelled out so everyone could hear "Vanilla bomb!"

She raced forward making sure not to hit one of the giant gumballs and turned her head back as she fired the blob of vanilla ice cream. It hit two racers behind her roughly in seventh and eighth place stopping them in their tracks just in time to be run over by a humongous gumball. Vanellope let out a small giggle "Well I know who's not gonna be in the top nine." The big crowd of candy citizens cheered ecstatically for Vanellopes well perceived shot.

Taffyta was now neck and neck with Vanellope looking for every opportunity to pass her up. Vanellope sped next to her and shouted "Sorry Taffyta! First place is mine today!"

With a slight grin Taffyta replied "Ya never know!"

They both went forward approaching the giant spiral cake. They both looked forward at the item in the middle of the road and they both sped up with determination. Taffyta, now ahead of Vanellope by several inches, barely grabbed the item before her. The spectators board roared out "Sweet seekers!"

Vanellope's face suddenly changed to one of worry as she muttered "Oh no..." now going up in a spiral around the cake.

Vanellope floored it in an attempt to get ahead of Taffyta enough so the seekers would hit the side of the cake while going for her. She was hoping that the giant seeker cannon would slow Taffyta down. Her plan apparently wasn't in vain as two of the seekers were fired but hit into the side of the cake. "Yes! First place is as good as mine."

She neared the top of the cake wondering why Taffyta didn't fire her third seeker at her and suspected she was saving it when suddenly the final seeker was shot into the sky.

"Oh great!" yelled Vanellope as the last seeker started heading back towards the ground like a homing missile set on a target. That target was Vanellope.

She sped up attempting to dodge the missile but it ended up hitting her anyway blasting her off of the top of the cake and far away from the track. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Taffyta looked up at her saying smugly "Sorry your presidentialness!"

She screamed her high pitch scream as she tried to recollect herself in the air heading for the ground at least 100 feet up. She fell towards the ground and prepared for a hard hit but luckily landed on a big gumdrop bouncing her up a few feet and sending her off to the ground with much less impact. She quickly got up furiously yelling "Monkey feathers! I can't believe I let her get me! Grrrrrrrr!"

She looked over now at the bottom of the cake just in time to see the last of the racers pass her up. She fell behind into last place. Eyeing her kart, she was surprised to see it was still in one piece after the hard fall (Even though it was tipped upside down). She raced over to it struggling to lift it back over and in a final push she dropped it back onto it's wheels. "Phewf where's Ralph when ya need im?"

She climbed back into her car and rushed back towards the track again climbing the spiraling cake. "If I hurry, I just might be able to place ninth."

She sped through the course nearly flawless passing up a number of racers. She came towards a tunnel. Seeing a light at the other end, she knew she was close to the finish line. She flew towards the exit of the tunnel in top gear and went straight ahead toward the finish line. She saw a few racers already finished but she kept going.

She passed the finish line at top speed and suddenly slammed on her breaks to meet up with the already finished racers. "Did I do it!?" she exclaimed breathing hard and holding her arms close to her, clenching her fists in anxiety while looking up at the screen. Her expression changed and her arms dropped as she saw the screen just in time for it to announce "Vanellope Von Scweetz places 10th!"

"Ughhhhh, not again..." She looked over at Taffyta in her group with Rancis and Candlehead standing by the side of the finish line talking and laughing with one another. She pointed at Taffyta growling "Grrrr, you..."

"Sorry, but that shot was fair wasn't it?" she said mildly laughing.

"Okay, maybe it was but I...I...I'm gonna beatcha tomorrow! If only I would've used my glitching."

Rancis spoke out "Yah but you promised not to in competition races remember? Otherwise you would win every time. " He had a point.

The last of the racers zoomed passed the finish line and the race was over. Sour Bill stood on a platform above all of them and announced in his low monotone voice "The arcade will be opening in twelve minutes. Please clear the raceway everybody."

Vanellope walked off the track saying "I can't stand another day watching from the sidelines."

Taffyta said back to her "Don't worry! There's always tomorrow! We'll go to Tappers after the arcade closes today!"

Vanellope mumbled under her breath as she walked off the track "Ya, I'm looking forward to it." She sarcastically said with a small sigh. "And I definitely won't get beaten again tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2: Easy For You to Say

**A/N: Hey guys just finished** **chapter 2. Sorry for the short chapter, schools been a nightmare. Let me know if you like it in the reviews. Also I didn't really put the first chapter together too well and hope to revise it when I have the chance. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Easy for you to say

_The day is nearing an end and the arcade is closing soon. After Vanellope missed her chance at racing today she was feeling really down. She and Taffyta were planning on stopping by Tappers for a swig of carbonation after hours which puts the story back where it left off._

Every one of the arcade characters acted natural as they all waited through the last minutes of the day. At last, Litwak locked the doors and walked out to his car in the parking lot. There was a moment of silence and just after the car pulled away from the arcade a voice sounded "All right everybody! All clear!"

There were a mix of noises along with sighs of relief as game characters left their posts and either headed to their respective homes in their games or went to game central station.

Most of the racers said their final goodbyes for the day and headed to their homes leaving only Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead and Vanellope. They were all talking about the races that day.

"Did you see me on that last race just barely? Now that's what you call drifting!" said Taffyta in a confident voice.

"Even though I beat you then you're still bragging about it?" Said Rancis.

"Well yah, but I still got second." said Taffyta. "Oh hey, me and Vanellope are goin ta head to Tappers. You guys wanna tag along?"

Candlehead replied, "Doesn't Tappers just serve root beer? If I wanted root beer then I could just go to the root beer lake south of the castle."

"Yah but it just isn't the same" explained Taffyta. "The root beer at Tappers tastes... Well... More authentic."

"Authentic?" questioned Candlehead and Rancis simultaneously.

"Yah and it just has that feel ya know?"

Rancis yawned and replied while walking off "Well this long day of racing has made me tired. I think I might just head home for the day."

"Same here" exclaimed Candlehead. "You guys have fun."

"We will" said Taffyta while walking towards the exit of sugar rush with Vanellope.

There were both quiet until they exited sugar rush and boarded the train. While they headed for central station the silence continued. In an attempt to break the awkward silence Taffyta said cheerfully, "C'mon Vanellope it's not that bad. It's just two days."

She replied in a pouty voice, "Yah, easy for you to say. Haven't you been on a five day winning streak?"

Taffyta sighed loudly before asking "Do you remember when you just started racing with us a month ago?" She said clearly trying to avoid bringing up the name Turbo. "You were killing it! All of us thought you were going to be average but you placed first almost everyday of the week!"

"I guess" replied Vanellope in a quiet voice.

"Everyone has their good and bad times. I mean, even now some of the racers have longer losing streaks than just two days. I'm tellin ya princess Vanellope you're just being too hard on yourself."

Vanellope now a little more cheery joked back "That's president Von Scweetz to you Ms. Muttonfudge."

"Same thing." said Taffyta while laughing.

They both giggled as the train pulled into game central station.

"This is where we get off. " said Taffyta while getting out of the train cart then reaching her hand out to help Vanellope off of it. "C'mon let's go."

They walked out of the entry way and passed through the gateway to game central station. There were crowds and crowds of different game characters. Endless chatter and unorganized conversations filled the room. That's when Vanellope suddenly stopped walking.

"Something wrong?" Taffyta questioned.

"Nope nothin's wrong here. I was just thinking. I'm kinda in the mood for... a race." Vanellope continued walking.

"Wait a minute. Here? Now?"

"Just to Tappers." Vanellope said while pointing toward the entrance to Tappers just a small ways away.

"Wait I'm kinda tired right now and there's so many people in the way."

"You're just scared your gonna lose." Vanellope said obviously kidding. "C'mon, it's just to Tappers."

Taffyta complained, "I don't really wanna-..."

Vanellope cut her off, "Here I'll count us down!"

"H-Hey, I'm serious!"

Vanellope started counting down, "3...2.1. GO" she said the last numbers very quickly and ran towards Tappers at top speed.

"W-Wait Vanellope!" Taffyta exclaimed while she ran as fast as she could following Vanellope and trying her hardest not to bump into people.

She was glitching over and around people every which way dodging them perfectly. She very quickly reached the entrance way to Tappers and calmly walked in with a small smile. She walked towards the train boarding platform and recognized a figure that she hadn't seen for a little while. The giant hands, 9 feet tall, and worn out overalls. There was no mistaking who it was.

Ralph turned toward Vanellope and said while smiling, "Hey kid! Long time no see!"


	3. Chapter 3: Four Emblems

**Chapter 3: Four Emblems**

**A/N: Because the last chapter was so short then I'm just going to put the story right where it left off by the train to Tappers. **

_She walked towards the train boarding platform and recognized a figure that she hadn't seen for a little while. The giant hands, 9 feet tall, and worn out overalls. There was no mistaking who it was_.

Ralph turned toward Vanellope and said while smiling, "Hey little sister! Long time no see!"

"Ham hands!" Exclaimed Vanellope excitedly as she ran towards Ralph. "Top shelf!"

"Top shelf!" he said back as he held his giant right hand out in a fist. Vanellope reached him and jumped to reach his hand. They bumped knuckles.

"So how are things holding up at your game?" asked Vanellope.

"Just fine. Everyone's treating me better, I don't live in the dump anymore, and I've never had more fun doing my job!" said Ralph. "Somedays, I'm even able to go up into the penthouse and hang out with everyone. Everything's goin great for me."

"That's good to hear." stated Vanellope.

"So how is sugar rush holdin up?" said Ralph.

"Well-..." she then turned around just in time to see Taffyta come through the entrance. She walked up to Vanellope and Ralph while breathing relatively hard, "That... was cheap Vanellope..." she said while pausing to get air.

"Hehe" she giggled, "I guess I just got a little carried away."

Ralph looked at the little girl dressed in pink, "Oh, hi kid. What was your name again? Taffy-something..."

"You almost got me fried!" said Taffyta excitedly.

"Huh?" Ralph and Vanellope questioned together.

Taffyta still trying to catch her breath said, "I met Bowser out there and bumped into him while chasing you down! I was terrified! I thought he was gonna cook me right then and there!"

Vanellope said in a plain voice, "Whoops. Sorry bout' that Taffy."

"The names' Taffyta!"

Ralph spoke out while chuckling quietly, "Hmmm, Bowser? Haven't seen that spiked turtle in a while. He isn't as bad of a guy as you make him out to be though. Pretty cool fella actually."

Taffyta said back now breathing more moderately, "Yah, good thing or I'd be a charred shish-kabob right about now."

The train lights went on, indicating it was about to leave for Tappers.

Ralph said while getting into the train cart, "Well that's our cue. C'mon get in, we'll talk over some root beer."

Vanellope and Taffyta both got into the cart and it departed for Tappers. The ride was a couple of minutes. There was nothing new to see on the way there.

The train arrived at its destination and the three got out. They entered the root beer bar. The inside looked pretty old, fashion wise. There were a couple of very lengthy counters. They all sat down at one of the counters and called over Tapper.

"Hey Tapper" called Ralph, "Three glasses over here."

They waited a couple of seconds and three glasses filled to the brim with root beer were slid down the long counter toward Ralph, Vanellope and Taffyta. All three of the glasses stopped perfectly in front of each of them with not one drop spilt. The two racers took a sip of their's while Ralph chugged nearly half of his.

"Thats some good root beer!" stated Vanellope.

"So how are things going down at sugar rush?" asked Ralph. "Everything in tip top shape?"

"Well ya know... I guess things are goin fine." said Vanellope.

"If you don't mind me askin then you seem just a little down. Is something wrong?" asked Ralph.

Taffyta explained, "She didn't place in the qualifying race for two days. "

"Awww kid, it's alright. Aren't you one of the best racers there is? I mean you were taught by the one and only stink brain." he said chuckling, "Look, you're just havin bad luck or somethin. My bet is that you place first tomorrow."

"That's what I've been tryin ta tell her." exclaimed Taffyta.

Vanellope started giggling, "Heehee, thanks guys but I'm really not feelin that down bout' it."

"Ha that's good to hear." said Ralph. They all laughed. Ralph drank nearly the rest of his root beer. The two of the racers both took small drinks of their glasses. "Also, there's one more thing I've got to talk to you about. It's pretty important."

"What is it?" said Vanellope.

"Well... How am I supposed to say this." He thought for a moment and looked back at Vanellope, "There was a game unplugged today."

"What!?" Vanellope and Taffyta said simultaneously. " What one!?"

"You guys probably haven't heard of it but the game was called four emblems. It wasn't because it was unpopular, I mean it was pretty popular. It always had a line of people waiting to play. I've heard that for no good reason then it just started having problems with its programming. Apparently it was a pretty dangerous game too cuz any of us game characters that weren't from that game were prohibited to enter it. I've never seen anybody come out of it either."

"Oh, that must've been why game central station seemed so crowded. The game must have a bunch of homeless game characters. How sad" said Taffyta.

"I've never heard of a game that doesn't allow other characters to enter it." said Vanellope. "But I guess that only makes sense. I havent been able to leave sugar rush until just a month ago. I wonder what's going to happen to all of the homeless characters."

Ralph now with a completely different look on his face said, "That's the thing that scares me. I don't think anybody made it out of the game in time."

The two racers gasped as they heard what Ralph had just said. "No way!" said Vanellope. "That's terrible!"

"Yah, it's sad but hey, what are ya supposed to do, right?" Ralph said with a face of disappointment. "But that's not the only thing I wanted to talk to you guys about. It seems like something fishy is going on here. Games don't just randomly fail due to a couple of programming issues. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I think something might be goin on. I just wanted to make sure you guys knew. Stay on your toes for the next few days.

Vanellope now had a cautious expression, "You don't think... maybe it's that fake candy king creep" she was almost whispering now, "Turbo."

Ralph responded quickly to reassure Vanellope, "Of course not. We all saw what happened to that freak. He's long gone." He finished off the rest of his root beer and called for another glass of root beer. "One more glass over here." He slid his empty cup back down the table to Tapper and it was filled and slid back. He chugged nearly the whole glass this time while Vanellope's was half gone and Taffyta's was nearly gone. There was a brief moment of silence.

Taffyta broke the silence, "Well I'm getting kinda tired. Plus all of this stuff is a little scary." She finished the rest of her root beer. "I'm sure a little sleep will help it. I'm gonna head back to sugar rush. See ya guys."

"I'll head back soon" said Vanellope. Taffyta walked out of Tappers and headed towards the train.

Ralph finished his second cup and slid it down the lengthy table. Tapper caught it without Ralph even calling out. "So anyway, maybe the game getting unplugged was just a coincidence, but still, it wouldn't hurt to stay alert for the next while." he said like an overprotective older sibling would say.

"C'mon Ralph who do you think you're talking to" she slightly smiled, "I'm sure I'll be fine." she finished off the rest of her beverage. "I think I better head back and get some sleep for tomorrow before the qualifying race. I need to make sure I'm in my best shape so I could make sure and win." she jumped down from her seat and started walking out. "See ya Ralph."

Ralph thought for a second and said in realization, "Wait isn't tomorrow a holiday?"

"Meaning?" questioned Vanellope.

"Litwak's not gonna be at the arcade which means we get a day off."

"Dang, really? I guess I didn't know that. Well at least we get to sleep in a little."

"Yah." said Ralph.

"I'm gonna go then."

"Im kinda done here too" said Ralph, " I'll come with you."

They both went out to the train and got on it. The train started going and they arrived back at game central station. They both got out and headed to the out through the doorway.

"I guess this is where we split" Vanellope stated, "Take it easy big guy." she started walking back to the train to sugar rush.

Ralph responded, "You too kid." He started walking back but stopped and called to Vanellope, "Hey, be careful okay?"

She turned around and said assuringly, "Of course!"

**A/N: Let me know your thoughts on the story in the comments ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Day Off

**Chapter 4: The Day Off**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm very sorry about the late update. School again. Hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter out within a week. I have a lot of ideas and have already pieced a lot of them together in my head. Enjoy :)**

_A new day is beginning in the arcade. It was the holiday and everyone was getting a break from their usual duties during the day. After the time Vanellope and Ralph spent at Tappers, they both went to their respective games to spend the rest of the night. When Vanellope arrived at sugar rush that night she went straight to her castle, headed to her bedroom, and fell asleep on her extra, extra large king sized bed. Ralph was thinking heavily on the situation with the unplugged game the other day. Despite all the information Vanellope got from Ralph about the incident, she wasn't exactly "Staying on her toes." In fact, she almost set the whole thing completely aside, thinking he was being a little too cautious about the event. _

It was late in the morning, just past eleven o' clock AM. Vanellope was still in bed with the covers over her. She was snuggled up warmly in the sheets. Just barely awakening, she sat up to see the artificial sunlight shine through the curtains over the windows on each wall to the sides of her. She let out a small yawn and rubbed the sleep from her eyes while mumbling, "Phew, that was refreshing. Haven't slept like that in ages. Good thing today's a day off."

She hopped out of her bed throwing the covers off and walking to her closet to pull out one of her signature green hoodies. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and threw on her change of regular day clothes: green hoody, small black skirt, green leggings and her black shoes to top everything off. She quickly did her hair. Normally she didn't have time but the day off gave time to spare. Mostly, her hair stayed perfect for a couple of days even through nights of sleep because of the way she put it together. She fixed her hair in the usual do. She put candy in it here and there to finish it off. "Well, all set."

She walked for a while until she reached the exit of the castle and pushed the gigantic doors open. She went down the path away from the castle and started thinking what she would do for the day. "We don't usually get a lot of days off. Maybe I'll check on all of the other racers."

Now a far ways away from the castle, she was walking towards the starting of the race track where all of the candy audience citizens would watch during the regular days. She was surprised when she saw no one there.

On the few days off then the racers usually split into a few activities such as off track racing, one on one racing or they just spent time with each other to talk and hang out. Sometimes a couple of them would even go to game central station and check out a few of the games. There was usually a small group at the track.

After one more quick glance she spotted Candlehead near the starting line just standing off to the side. "Hey, whats up" she said walking towards the girl with a lit candle on her helmet.

"Hey sleepy head. You're finally up?" said Candlehead happily with her hands joined behind her back.

"Barely. Where is everyone."

"Dunno."

Vanellope said with a very puzzled look, "So you're jus' standin here just cause?"

"Heehee, no I'm waiting for Rancis and Snowanna."

"They still sleepin' in?" asked Vanellope.

"Nope, their racing obviously." Candlehead said.

"Oh, I see. Nothing like a little friendly race to boost your spirits right?" said Vanellope leaning against the wall next to Candlehead.

Candlehead kicked her feet "Umm, I guess it's kinda... a friendly race."

"Whaddaya mean by that?"

The girl with the helmet looked up while saying, "So it goes like this. I just came to the track hoping to find someone here and saw Rancis, Snowanna, and Minty. I greeted everyone and we all started talking. Rancis was telling a story of one time he was racing and then that's when Minty made a comment about herself being the best of us racers." she was now looking at Vanellope and began laughing to herself about what Minty said.

"That doesn't sound a lot like Minty. She's usually a lot more...giddy."

"Well she was joking obviously." said Candlehead casually.

"Let me guess, Rancis took it seriously and challenged her to a race."

"Bingo!" Candlehead said smiling and holding her hand out in a thumbs up. "Well I guess it wasn't immediate. After she said that then Snowy (Snowanna's nickname) got into the argument and started going on and on about how she could beat Rancis in a race. After that things got a little heated and Rancis challenged Snowanna to a race one-on-one."

"I tell ya, that guy takes everything too seriously. And wait a minute. If Minty started this whole tussle then why isn't she racing?"

Candlehead started laughing, "Heehee, that's the ironic thing. She claimed she wanted a break from racing for a day and went to game central station."

"Haha! Oh Minty." Vanellope said very sarcistically and jokingly.

They both laughed standing off to the side of the race way. Just then, they looked down the track to see the two racers coming down the track. They were neck and neck and it was impossible to see who was winning.

Candlehead spoke, "Oh I don't think this is gonna end well."

"Got that right." said Vanellope looking down toward the racers to try and pick who was in front. She couldn't.

Both of the racers zoomed down the track and neared the finish line. Candlehead crouched down staring at the finish line hoping to see who was going to finish first. Both of the racers flew past the finish line simultaneously and at seemingly the exact same time. They both then slammed their breaks.

Vanellope said surprised, "Wow, that's a photo finish! C'mon!" she said throwing her hand forward motioning Candlehead to follow, "Let's go get em!"

They both ran toward the now stationary karts.

"Who won?!" Rancis and Snowanna asked at the same time.

"Beets me" said Candlehead.

"It had to be me!" exclaimed Rancis.

Snowanna revolted back quickly "No way!"

Vanellope looked at Candlehead with an almost questioning look and said "To tell the truth, I think it was a dead tie."

"Oh hey Vanellope! When did you get here?" Snowanna said before Rancis was able to say anything about the race. It was as if she wanted to change the subject before he was somehow able to argue his way into being the winner.

"Just a second ago. You guys the only ones here?"

"As far as I know." replied Snowanna.

"What about Taffyta?" Vanellope asked.

Rancis spoke up, "I was talking to her earlier. I thought she said she went to game central station."

"I guess everyone just decided to go to game central today." Vanellope started walking backwards, "Maybe I'll go to. Ya know, just ta check up on everybody."

"We'll stay here" said Snowanna. "If it was a tie then we gotta race again."

Candlehead started walking with Vanellope, "Suit yourselves! I'm gonna go with Vanellope. Tell me who wins, alright?"

They walked off toward the exit of sugar rush hearing the revving of engines as Rancis and Snowanna restarted their race.

"Oh yah, I remember now! Taffyta went to game central to figure out more about the thing that happened yesterday" said Candlehead.

"The thing?" Vanellope said as she was walking looking at the ground, "You mean the game getting unplugged? You're all such worry warts. There's nothing else that happened and there's nothing we can do." She now had a serious look on her face, "And we aren't in danger of getting unplugged because we are one of the most popular games in the whole vicinity."

"I know, but you can never be too careful right?" she said putting emphasis on the "too".

Vanellope's face changed to a calm look, "Everyone says that, but I guess you're right."

They reached the exit of sugar rush. They went through and boarded the train. It was a short ride, no words said or gave. They arrived at game central and got out of the train. They went through the gateway to game central station and into the area where countless crowds of game characters were.

Candlehead looked at Vanellope puzzled, "So why are we here again?"

"Didn't you say everyone was here?"

"Not everybody but most everybody." Candlehead said slightly smiling and looking up with her arms out. "Anyway, how are we gonna find anyone in this giant place? They could be anywhere!"

"Hmm..." right then they saw Q-Bert standing right next to the entrance to "Fix it Felix Jr." "Maybe Q-Bert knows. He does just stand there most the times when he is off duty, who knows why. "I bet he could tell us a thing or two. Do You know Q-Bertese Candy(Candlehead's nickname)?"

"How would I know? Ralph and Felix both know but that's because they're like, almost as old as him."

They waited for a few seconds in place until they saw Felix suddenly come out of his game.

"Would you look at that. What a coincidence." Vanellope said as they both ran over to talk to Felix. "Hey Felix!"

Felix was in his usual attire; blue button up shirt, blue jeans, leather gloves and his blue hat to match everything else. "Oh, Vanellope, and Candlehead, it's been a long time! How have you both been?"

Candlehead said "Pretty good" as Vanellope responded, "Great, you?"

"I've been mighty fine myself. What are you two up too?"

Vanellope looked toward Q-Bert, "We were just lookin for a bunch of the other racers. Any idea where they'd be?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure where they could be" said the carpenter in his usual sincerity.

"I bet Q-Bert might know" said Vanellope rushing straight to her objective. "Would you mind translating for us? I'm a little misty when it comes to Q-Bertese."

"Sure thing young gal. Let's go give im a talkin to."

The three walked over to Q-Bert and Vanellope and Candlehead stood behind Felix waiting in anticipation to see if they would hear what they needed.

" $$&" said Felix in the unknown language. Vanellope guessed it was some kind of a greeting.

"%#¥£}^*•_" Q-Bert spoke back in the same language.

The two girls waited and watched as Q-Bert and Felix exchanged their nonsense and could only guess what they were saying.

Suddenly Felix gasped, "Jiminy Jaminy! You don't say."

Anxious, Vanellope asked, "What? Does he know where everyone is?"

"He's sorry to say he doesn't mam, but he does have a piece of information that you would probably like to have."

"What did he say?"

"Q-Bert says that he saw a strange person he has never seen before enter sugar rush very early this morning. He said he only got a glimpse of what the person looked like but apparently they were wearing a black shirt and weird black puffy pants."

Candlehead said in worry, "Really!?"

Vanellope seemed less concerned, "Huh, black shirt, black pants. Doesn't ring a bell. Don't be so worried Candy. Maybe they're just somebody dressed differently. We have to have seen them before." She said confidently. "Plus they have to be from the arcade cause there's no other way they'd get here."

Felix now a little relieved said, "That only makes sense I guess. If you would like a lil' help, I could accompany you to Sugar Rush to see it anythings happening."

"Me too" exclaimed Candlehead.

Vanellope now wore a small smile, "Heehee thanks guys but I think I'll be fine. I could even grab a couple of the guards at the castle if worse comes to worse." She quickly changed the subject to avoid any unnecessary worry, "So where's Calhoun at Felix? Every time I see you she's with you."

"That's right! I was just journeying over to Hero's Duty to meet up with her. She was gonna show me a thing or two about one of those laser rifle contraptions today."

"This is when we go separate ways then. See ya later" she said to Felix who was now walking away.

"Have a good day now you two" he said hurrying over to Hero's Duty.

Candlehead looked at Vanellope, "If you need, I could go back to sugar rush with you to help you with things."

"You guys are making too big a deal out this whole mess. I already told you, it has to be someone we know. If y'all really that worried I guess I could go back and take a look but it's nothing serious."

"Wait a sec. You're goin back now?"

Vanellope sighed, "Well yah. I mean technically I'm still the princess of Sugar Rush and therefore it's my job to watch over everything."

"I'll just keep looking for everyone then." Candlehead slowly walked away. She turned around and called, "Any suggestions to where they might be?"

Vanellope casually called back, "Try Tappers, you're bound ta find someone there!"

**A/N: Please review if you can. Give me your thoughts on the story or anything you would like me to do differently. **


End file.
